


What are our options?

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Janine, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, female Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five is pregnant, will this mean revealing Ables best kept secret?<br/>Short Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are our options?

The tears that followed Fives announcement have begun to dry and its time to talk practicalities;

"If we go ahead with this Janine, what do you want to tell people?" Five asks hesitantly.  
"I... I'm not sure. But I don't want that to affect our decision" Janine says firmly trying to sound calmer than she is.   
Five puts down the tea Janine has just made them and takes her hands again.   
"We don't have to tell anyone about you if you don't want. I'm sure we can come up with something else" Five assures her partner.  
"What, like immaculate conception?" Janine questions sarcastically  
"Anonymous donor?" Five supplies  
"That would imply that this was planned and nobody is going to buy that" Janine retorts dismissively.  
Five sighs, pain evident on her face when she says   
"We could tell them I was unfaithful"  
"No! Absolutely not, I won't have people think that of you"  
"I'd do it to save you from having to reveal yourself"  
"That's the problem, that's always the problem, you're too willing to self sacrifice Five! always the first to throw yourself under the bus. That's going to have to stop immediately now that you're carrying our baby, I won't stand for you taking unnecessary risks anymore!"  
A big smile slowly spreads across Fives face   
"What?" Janine demands, still worked up by the memories of Fives previous lack of self preservation.  
"Our baby" Five repeats softly, and bites her bottom lip, completely unable to control her smile.   
A similar goofy smile spreads across Janine's face and the two stare dreamily at each other for a minute.  
"We've made a decision haven't we?" Janine asks  
"I think so" Five agrees  
There's a contented silence filled only by their beaming smiles until Five resumes the previous conversation, face quirking into something more mischievous,  
"Sooo, threesome gone wrong?"  
"Hah!" Janine swats Fives shoulder  
"Heeey! No hitting the pregnant woman" Five teases  
Janine continues to smile in thought for a minute before releasing a small sigh   
"I don't want people thinking our baby was conceived with somebody else, I'm already too jealous of the thought. I want people to know it's mine" Janine concludes.  
"Well only if you're sure, besides we've got plenty of time to get used to the idea before we announce it"  
"Plenty of time? You're already nearly three months"   
"Yeah but come on these fabulous abs aren't giving out any time soon" Five jests with a laugh "but really, if it's ok with you, I'd rather wait a bit, don't want people making a fuss when I'm still perfectly capable of doing my job"  
"Mr. Yao does tend to worry excessively" Janine agrees  
"Hah! Exactly! Sam is not finding out about this baby until after the birth or he will definitely die from stress"  
Janine has a small laugh at the thought  
"You're probably right. But whilst you are able to continue running for now, pretty soon you are going to have to get used to people worrying about you, especially me"   
"And I'll be sure to ignore you and do what I want as usual" Five retorts with a cheeky grin.  
Janine narrows her eyes in a way that strikes fear in to everyone but Five  
"You're lucky I love you" she threatens  
"I love you too. And everyone else is going to continue to love you and respect you just as much as they do now Janine" Five tells her seriously "Maybe even more so when they see how adorable you are as a mother" she adds dreamily.   
"I hope so" Janine says with only a touch of sadness  
"I know so" Says Five.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated given the touchy nature of the subject (and my lack of any life experience with either transgender issues or pregnancy lol)  
> Soooo what do we think? :)


End file.
